prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC06
is the 6th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 395th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Pop makes his first appearance, bringing along the Decor Décor and more information about Pretty Cure. Sypnosis The girls gathered at Miyuki's place to celebrate the completion of their team and to find out more about being Pretty Cure. However, Candy had no answers to their questions, aside from the fact that they were "legendary warriors". Just then, a blue picture book flew down from the sky and hit Miyuki in the face. A lion-like mascot holding a pink trunk popped out from within the pages and introduced himself as Pop. Candy, overjoyed at seeing her big brother, flung herself at him and knocked him to the ground. Unlike Candy, Pop seemed to know more about the Pretty Cures' goal. When he asked for the storybook about the Legendary Pretty Cure, Candy panicked because she thought she had lost it. Miyuki then remembered placing it on a bookshelf in the Magical Library. Pop then opened a portal to the library using Miyuki's bookcase, and the girls were sucked in. At the magical library, Pop explained that the library was where all the fairytales of the world were stored. In her excitement, Miyuki tripped over Candy's pink storybook, and Pop began to tell the story of the Legendary Pretty Cure. A long time ago, there was a peaceful place known as Märchenland, where fairies from all the different fairytales lived in harmony. One day, the evil emperor Pierrot came to wreak havoc. Märchenland's queen, Royal Queen fought to protect her land, but her source of happiness, the Cure Decor, were stolen from her. Pierrot used the Cure Decor to create Red Noses which he gave to his subordinates. With her last energy, Royal Queen managed to seal Pierrot away, and the battle ended. Pop then told the Cures that their goal was to purify the Red Noses and gain back the Cure Decor pieces for storage in the Decor Décor. When the Decor Décor is filled up, Royal Queen would be revived. At the time, the Bad End Kingdom commanders were playing a game of cards to determine who should go out to collect Bad Energy that day. Joker then made his appearance through one of the poker cards and reminded the commanders of their goal to revive Pierrot and to plunge the entire universe into a Bad End. To prevent that, Royal Queen sent 5 miraculous lights to Earth, and Candy was given the task of looking for the Pretty Cure to help her. However, after Cure Beauty's page in the storybook, the pages were blank, and the Cures were told to continue creating the story in the future. Fired up with excitement, the girls were eager to help revive Royal Queen, but Miyuki would not let them get on without a good signature phrase. Akane and Nao were not as keen as Miyuki and Yayoi, but when Reika pointed out that a phrase could help unite them, the girls decided to come up with one. However, they failed to come up with a satisfactory phrase. Just then, Majorina won the card game and flew off to the human world to collect Bad Energy, which was picked up by Pop. Pop then taught the girls how to use the Book Door to get to wherever they wanted. The girls focused on travelling to the point where smiles were being stolen, but at the last minute, Miyuki spotted a book with a penguin on the cover, resulting in her travelling to the South Pole instead. Pop went after her to bring her back, and along the way, he confessed that although Candy always tried her best, she was a crybaby and afraid of loneliness. Miyuki assured Pop that they would look after Candy and protect her smile, which led her to think of a good signature phrase. At the park, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika tried to stop Majorina, but she created an Akanbe out of an empty drink can. Just then, Miyuki arrived and the girls all transformed, using their signature phrase and group pose for the first time. However, they were quickly defeated by the Akanbe. To protect them, Pop used his special transformation powers to turn into a drink can crusher. Together with the Cures, Pop crushed the drink can Akanbe, weakening it considerably and allowing Happy to purify it with Happy Shower. At the end of the day, Pop returned to Märchenland, leaving Candy with the girls. Although upset, Candy was happy to know that she had friends around. Major Events *Pop makes his first appearance. *The Cures receive the Decor Décor from Pop. *Joker makes his first appearance. *The Cures learn the Book Door combination from Pop. *The Cures transform as a team for the first time. *Pop's transformation powers are shown for the first time. *The Opening Features Scenes From New Stage Movie Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cures. *Candy's turban style is seen for the first time. *Miyuki's bookcase is seen to be filled with nothing but fairytales. *One of the rejected signature phrases the girls came up with was "gonin sorotte, go purikyua!", which was a spin-off of the signature phrase "gonin sorotte, go renjaa!" from the original Super Sentai series, Goranger. *The Book Door combination consists of 5 steps: **Thinking of an intended destination **Pulling a book out from the shelf **Pushing books from left to right **Pushing books on a lower shelf to the left **Pushing books on an upper shelf to both sides *The card game that the Bad End Kingdom commanders was playing seemed to be Old Maid, with the Joker card acting as the "old maid". *The attack used by the Cures to crush the drink can Akanbe was called . Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Majorina *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs